Golem/16
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Męka W kajdanach na ręku, mając za sobą żandarma z nastawionym bagnetem — musiałem iść przez ulice, oświetlone wieczorowo. Ulicznicy tłumem biegli za mną, wrzawę czyniąc na prawo i na lewo, kobiety otwierały okna, groziły warząchwiami''warząchew'' — duża łyżka kuchenna, wykonana z drewna. z góry i rzucały mi w oczy obelgi. Z daleka już widziałem masywny, kamienny budynek sądowy; nad bramą był napis, który stawał się coraz bliższy. i. W końcu pochłonęła mnie olbrzymia brama — i wielki przedpokój, w którym cuchnęło kuchnią. Człowiek wielkobrody, z szablą u boku, w mundurze urzędniczym i takiejże czapce, przy tym bosy, a na nogach mający długie do kostek, z dołu przewiązane, gacie — wstał, odstawił młynek do kawy który trzymał między kolanami — i kazał mi się rozebrać. Wówczas zrewidował moje kieszenie, wyjął z nich wszystko, co w nich znalazł — i zapytał mnie, czy — nie mam pluskiew? Gdym zaprzeczył, ściągnął mi z palców pierścionki, powiedział, że dobrze — i że mogę się ubrać z powrotem. Prowadzono mnie przez rozmaite piętra do góry oraz przez korytarze, gdzie stały w niszach okiennych odosobnione, wielkie, szare, zamykalne skrzynie. Nieprzerwanym szeregiem ciągnęły się wzdłuż ścian żelazne drzwi z drągami ryglowymi; małe zakratowane okienka, a nad każdym płomień gazowy. Olbrzymi, po żołniersku wyglądający dozorca więzienny — pierwsza uczciwa twarz od wielu godzin — otworzył jedne z drzwi, popchnął mnie do ciemnego, podobnego do szafki, zapowietrzonego, cuchnącego otworu — i zamknął je za mną. Stałem w zupełnej ciemności i macałem ją powoli. Kolano moje trafiło na blaszany kubeł. Na koniec się połapałem: miejsce było tak wąskie, że ledwo się mogłem obrócić. Ruch klamki — i oto jestem w celi więziennej. Po dwie pary prycz z siennikami przy ścianach. Pomiędzy nimi przejście na szerokość jednego kroku. Zakratowane okno, wielkości metra kwadratowego — wysoko na ścianie poprzecznej umieszczone, przepuszczało matowe światło nocnego nieba. Gorąco nie do wytrzymania, odorem starych łachów zadżumione powietrze — zapełniało przestrzeń. Gdy oczy moje przywykły do ciemności, spostrzegłem, że na trzech pryczach — czwarta była niezajęta — siedzieli ludzie w szarych, więziennych ubraniach; łokcie oparte mieli na kolanach, a głowy w rękach ukryte. Żaden nie mówił słowa. Usiadłem na swobodnym''swobodnym'' — dziś powiedzielibyśmy: wolnym. łóżku i czekałem. Czekałem. Czekałem godzinę — dwie — trzy godziny. Skoro na zewnątrz — jak mi się zdało — usłyszałem kroki, sądziłem, że oto teraz, teraz przychodzą po mnie, aby mnie stawić przed komisją śledczą. Tym razem było to złudzenie. Kroki wciąż ginęły w korytarzach. Rozdarłem kołnierzyk; myślałem, że się uduszę. Słyszałem, jak jeden więzień po drugim przeciągał się, jęcząc. — Czy nie można by tam wysoko okna otworzyć — zapytałem rozpacznie głośno w ciemność. Przestraszyłem się sam własnego głosu. — Nie idzie — mrukliwie odpowiedziano z jednego z sienników. Pomimo to zacząłem macać wzdłuż ściany: na wysokości piersi leżała deska utwierdzona poprzecznie — — dwa dzbanki wody — — kawałki chleba — — Z trudem wdrapałem się na górę — trzymałem się kratek i przyciskałem twarz do szczelin okna, aby choć troszką świeżego powietrza odetchnąć. Stałem tak póty, póki mi kolana nie omdlały. Jednobarwna, czarno-siwa mgła przed moimi oczami. Zimne, żelazne sztaby zapotniały. Była już niewątpliwie blisko północ. Poza sobą słyszałem chrapanie. Jeden tylko więzień nie mógł widocznie spać: rzucał się na słomie na wszystkie strony i od czasu do czasu stękał półgłosem. Czy na koniec zabłyśnie poranek? Tak! Zegar bije znowu. Liczyłem drżącymi usty: raz, dwa, trzy! Chwała Bogu, już niewiele godzin, świt zapewne niedaleko! Bije dalej: cztery, pięć! — Pot mi wystąpił na czoło — sześć — siedem. Była godzina jedenasta! A więc tylko sześćdziesiąt minut ubiegło od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni słyszałem uderzenie zegara. Bądź jak bądź myśli moje układały się logicznie. Wassertrum podrzucił mi zegarek zaginionego Zottmana, aby na mnie skierować podejrzenie o morderstwo. A zatem sam musiał być zabójcą: jakim sposobem, oprócz tego, mógłby dojść do posiadania zegarka? Gdyby znalazł gdzie bądź trupa i dopiero wtedy go ograbił, na pewno by upomniał się o tysiąc marek nagrody, którą wyznaczono za znalezienie zwłok Zottmana. — Ale to było niepodobieństwo''niepodobieństwo'' (daw.) — coś niemożliwego a. nieprawdopodobnego.: plakaty wciąż były jeszcze porozklejane na rogach ulic, jak to wyraźnie widziałem w drodze do więzienia. Że tandeciarz''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki. musiał wskazać na mnie, to było oczywiste. Również jasne, że Wassertrum z radcą policyjnym, przynajmiej w sprawie Angeliny — mieli jakieś konszachty. Inaczej jaki cel by miało podstępne szpiegowanie o Saviolego? Z drugiej strony widocznym jest z tego, że Wassertrum nie miał jeszcze w ręku listów Angeliny. Biedziłem się nad tym myślami — — Jak w błyskawicy — ze straszliwą wyrazistością — wszystko mi się nagle wyjaśniło, jak gdybym był sam przy tym obecny. Tak; tylko w ten sposób mogło się to odbyć. Wassertrum zabrał sobie potajemnie moją żelazną kasetkę, w której domyślał się dowodów, gdy właśnie razem ze swoimi wspólnikami z policji robił rewizję w moim mieszkaniu. Nie mógł jej natychmiast otworzyć, gdyż ja klucz zawsze nosiłem przy sobie — — — i może teraz właśnie w swojej jaskini ją rozbija. — — W szalonej rozpaczy zatargałem kratą żelazną i zobaczyłem Wassertruma w duchu przed sobą: gmera w listach Angeliny. Gdybym tylko mógł zawiadomić Charouska, żeby on przynajmiej w czas przestrzegł Saviolego. Przez mgnienie oka uczepiłem się tej nadziei, że wiadomość o moim aresztowaniu rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy po żydowskim mieście, ja zaś do Charouska miałem zaufanie, jak do jakiegoś anioła wybawcy. Przeciw jego piekielnej chytrości nic nie był w stanie uczynić Aron. „Będę go ściśle co do godziny trzymał za gardło wtedy, gdy on Saviolemu zechce siąść na karku” — tak mi kiedyś powiedział Charousek. W następnym momencie znów odrzuciłem wszystko i jakaś dzika obawa mnie ogarnęła: co będzie, gdy Charousek przyjdzie za późno? Angelina wtedy byłaby zgubioną. — — — Gryzę wargi aż do krwi, piersi sobie szarpię z żalu, że wtenczas natychmiastowo listów nie spaliłem — Przysiągłem sobie, że w tej samej godzinie, w której znów się znajdę na wolności, zgładzę ze świata Wassertruma — — Czy umrę z własnej ręki, czy też na szubienicy — i cóż mi na tym zależeć może? Że sędzia śledczy uwierzy moim słowom, gdy mu opowiem w sposób istotny historię z zegarkiem i jak to mi Wassertrum groźby zapowiadał — o tym nie wątpiłem ani chwili. Na pewno jutro już będę wolny; przynajmniej sąd aresztowałby i Wassertruma, jako podejrzanego o zabójstwo. Liczyłem godziny i modliłem się, żeby szybciej minęły; drętwiałem w ciężkich wyziewach. Po niewymownie długim czasie — zaczęło się na koniec rozwidniać — i najpierw była to ciemna plama, potem coraz wyraźniej wynurzała się ze mgły miedziana olbrzymia twarz: godzinnik starego zegara wieżowego. Ale brakło wskazówek: nowa przykrość. W końcu wybiła piąta. Słyszałem, jak więźniowie się obudzili i, ziewając, prowadzili rozmowę po czesku. Jeden głos wydał mi się znajomy; obróciłem się, zeszedłem z pryczy na dół — i ujrzałem dziobatego Loisa na desce — wprost naprzeciw mego łoża: zdumiony wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. Dwaj pozostali byli to chłopcy o bezczelnych twarzach, którzy spoglądali na mnie z lekceważeniem. — Defraudant? Co? — spytał jeden półgłosem swego towarzysza, trącając go łokciem. Zapytany ze wzgardą cości odpowiedział, zaczął gmerać w swoim sienniku — wyjął jakiś czarny papier z jego wnętrza i położył go na podłodze. Wówczas pokropił go trochę wodą z dzbanka, przejrzał się w nim niby w lustrze — i palcami rozczesał sobie włosy na czoło. Następnie ze staranną czułością wysuszył papier i z powrotem schował go pod pryczę. — Pan Pernath, pan Pernath — mruczał tymczasem bezustannie Lois, wybałuszywszy oczy jak ktoś, co zobaczył widmo. — Państwo, jak widzę, znają się ze sobą — powiedział ten, który się jeszcze nie czesał — a który to zauważył — mówił zaś pokręconym dialektem czeskiego wiedeńczyka — i szyderczo oddał mi pół ukłon: — Pozwolą panowie, że się przedstawię. Nazywam się Vossatka. Czarny Vossatka — — — Podpalenie — dodał o jedną oktawę głębiej, z pewną dumą. Uczesany zaś plunął przez zęby, popatrzył na mnie chwilę pogardliwie, wskazał na swe piersi i rzekł lakonicznie: — Włamanie. Milczałem. — No, a o co pan jest podejrzany, że się pan tu znalazł, panie hrabio? — zapytał mnie wówczas wiedeńczyk. Po chwili namysłu rzekłem spokojnie. — Morderstwo dla rabunku. Obaj, rzekłbyś, stanęli odurzeni. Szyderczy wyraz twarzy zniknął — ustępując bezgranicznemu zachwytowi i poważaniu. Obaj niemal jednocześnie krzyknęli: — Reszpekt, reszpekt! Spostrzegłszy, że ja żadnej uwagi na nich nie zwracam, wcisnęli się w kąt z powrotem — i szeptem rozmawiali ze sobą. Raz tylko uczesany podszedł ku mnie, milcząc spróbował muskułów''muskuły'' — mięśnie. mego przedramienia — i kiwając głową, odszedł do swego przyjaciela. — Pan przecie też jest tutaj, jako podejrzany o zabójstwo Zottmana — zapytałem Loisa niespodzianie. Kiwnął głową. — Już dawno. Znów kilka godzin upłynęło. Zamknąłem oczy i udawałem śpiącego. — Panie Pernath, panie Pernath! — usłyszałem nagle zupełnie cichy głos Loisa. — Co? — — Zachowywałem się, jakbym dopiero zbudził się ze snu. — Panie Pernath, proszę, niech mi pan przebaczy, proszę — proszę — czy pan nie wie, co porabia Rozyna? — Czy jest w domu? — jąkał biedny chłopak. Było mi nad wyraz przykro, gdy ten rozpłomienionym okiem zawisł na moich ustach i ze wzruszenia spazmatycznie ściskał ręce. — Powodzi się jej wcale''wcale'' (daw.) — całkiem. dobrze. Jest teraz kelnerką „Pod Starym Cebrem” — kłamałem. Widziałem, jak lżej odetchnął. Dwaj więźniowie, milcząc, wnieśli na grubej desce gorący odwar kiełbasy w blaszanych garnkach; trzy garnki postawili w celi. Po kilku godzinach znów zazgrzytały rygle i dozorca zaprowadził mnie do sędziego śledczego. Kolana mi drżały z oczekiwania, gdyśmy tak szli po schodach w dół i na górę. — Czy pan sądzi, że możliwe jest, aby mnie jeszcze dziś wypuszczono na wolność? — z zapartym oddechem pytałem dozorcę. Ten ze współczuciem, jak mi się zdawało, stłumił uśmiech. — Hm! Dziś jeszcze? Hm — — Boże! — — wszystko jest możliwe. — Zimno lodowate przenikło mnie do kości. Znowu czytałem na drzwiach porcelanową tabliczkę z nazwiskiem. Znów nieozdobny pokój i dwa biurka z wysokimi na metr pulpitami. Stary, rosły człowiek z białą, dwuskrzydłą brodą, w czarnym surducie, o czerwonych nabrzmiałych ustach, w skrzypiących butach. — Pan jest Pernath? — Tak jest. — Cela numer 70? — Tak jest. — Podejrzany o zabójstwo Zottmana? — Prawdopodobnie. Przynajmniej tak się domyślam, Ale — — — ę? — Do czegóż mam się przyznać, panie sędzio śledczy? Przecież jestem niewinny. — ę? — Nie. — A więc zawieszam śledztwo co do pana. Dozorco więzienny, proszę wyprowadzić tego człowieka. — Proszę, niech mnie pan jednak wysłucha, panie sędzio! Muszę bezwarunkowo dziś jeszcze być w domu. Mam ważne rzeczy do załatwiania — — Za drugim stołem ktoś zabeczał po baraniemu. Baron się uśmiechnął. — Wyprowadźcie tego człowieka, dozorco! Mijał dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem, a ja wciąż siedziałem w celi. — O godzinie dwunastej musieliśmy codziennie schodzić na dół na dziedziniec więzienny i w towarzystwie innych aresztantów i podejrzanych przechadzać się przez 40 minut wkoło po wilgotnej ziemi. Nie wolno było rozmawiać ze sobą. Pośrodku placu stało bezlistne, zamierające drzewo, w którego korze wrośnięty był owalny szklany posążek Matki Boskiej. Pod ścianą rosły nędzne krzewy ligustru''ligustr'' — rodzaj krzewu sadzonego w charakterze żywopłotu. o liściach prawie czarnych od padającej z kominów sadzy. Wokół zakratowane okna cel, z których od czasu do czasu wyglądała kitowa twarz o wargach anemicznych. — Potem wracamy do grobu, w którym mieszkamy; do chleba, wody, odwaru kiełbasy, a w niedzielę zgniłej soczewicy. Dopiero po długim czasie znów byłem wreszcie raz wezwany do przesłuchania: — Czy mam świadków, że „pan” Wassertrum jakoby ofiarował mi zegarek. — Mam — pan Szemajah Hillel — to jest, właściwie — nie — (przypomniałem sobie, że go przy tym nie było) — — — ale pan Charousek — nie — i jego przy tym nie było. — Krótko mówiąc, nie było przy tym nikogo. — Nie, nie było nikogo, panie sędzio. Znów barani bek za drugiem biurkiem — i znowu: — Wyprowadzić tego człowieka, dozorco więzienny! — — — Obawa o Angelinę osłabła we mnie do stanu głuchej rezygnacji. Moment, w którym o nią lękać się musiałem, minął. Albo plan zemsty Wassertruma powiódł się od dawna — albo Charousek go opanował: mówiłem sobie. Ale troska o Miriam doprowadzała mnie teraz prawie do szaleństwa. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak ona z godziny na godzinę czekała, aby cud się odnowił — jak wczesnym rankiem, gdy piekarz przychodzi, wybiega na ulicę i drżącą ręką chleb przeszukuje — — — Być może z mego powodu umiera od trwogi. Często mnie to w nocy wybijało ze snu — właziłem na deskę przy ścianie; szczerzyłem oczy w miedziane oblicze zegara wieżowego — i pożerało mnie pragnienie, aby moje myśli mogły przedostać się do Hillela — i krzyknąć mu w ucho: aby ratował Miriam i wyzwolił ją od męki oczekiwania na cud. Znów rzucałem się na siennik i powstrzymywałem oddech, aż mi pierś niemal rozsadzało: pragnąłem wymusić w sobie obraz swego sobowtóra, abym go mógł jej posłać jako pocieszyciela. I raz ukazał mi się on koło mej pryczy z literami: Chabrat Zereh Aur BocherChabrat Zereh Aur Bocher (hebr.) — dosł.: związek wychowanków zorzy porannej. — ułożonymi jak w zwierciadle na piersiach — i chciałem krzyknąć z radości — że teraz znów wszystko będzie dobrze: ale zapadł się w podłogę, zanim mu zdołałem rozkazać, aby się dalej Miriam objawił. Że też żadnych wiadomości nie otrzymuję od przyjaciół! — Czy zakazane jest przesyłanie listów? — pytałem współtowarzyszy więziennych. Nie wiedzieli. Dotąd żaden z nich nigdy listu nie otrzymał; zresztą nie było nikogo, co by do nich mógł pisać. Dozorca obiecał mi się dowiedzieć o tym przy sposobności. Paznokcie mi popękały, takem je gryzł nieustannie: włosy mi dziko zarosły, bo nie było nożyczek, grzebienia i szczotki. Również nie było wody do mycia. Prawie nieustannie walczyłem z chęcią wymiotów, gdyż odwar kiełbasy zaprawiany był sodą zamiast soli. — — Był to przepis więzienny, aby „ujarzmić wzmaganie się popędu płciowego”. Czas mijał w szarej, przeraźliwej monotonii. — Toczył się po jednym i tym samym wciąż obwodzie, jak koło udręczeń. Były pewne momenty, które znał każdy z nas, a w których ten lub ów nagle zeskakiwał z pryczy — godzinami chodził tam i z powrotem — jak dzikie zwierzę — i znów złamany upadał na swoje łoże — i przytępiały, bezmyślny czekał — czekał — czekał. Gdy nadchodził wieczór, rojem ciągnęły pluskwy, niby mrówki po ścianach. — I zdumiony pytałem sam siebie, dlaczego ów drab z szablą i w gaciach — tak sumiennie badał mnie, czy nie mam robactwa. Obawiano się być może w sądzie krajowym, by nie powstało krzyżowanie obcych ras owadzich? We środę przed południem przychodził zwykle jakiś ufryzowany cymbał w kapeluszu z obwisłym rondem i w klapiących nogawicach. Lekarz więzienny doktor Rosenblatt przekonał się, że wszyscy napęcznieli ze zdrowia. A gdy który się skarżył, wszystko jedno na co, przepisywał mu cynkową maść do nacierania piersi. Zjawił się też raz prezes sądu krajowego, dobrze rozrośnięty, perfumowany obwieś z „dobrego towarzystwa”, na którego twarzy wypisane byty najpospolitsze występki — i popatrzył, czy wszystko jest w porządku: „czy się który nie powiesił”, jak mówił ufryzowany. Przystąpiłem do niego, by mu przedstawić pewną prośbę; wtedy ukrył się za dozorcę więziennego i wyciągnął rewolwer. „Czego chce” krzyknął mi — uzbrojony w ten sposób. Czy są dla mnie listy, zapytałem grzecznie. Zamiast odpowiedzi, otrzymałem uderzenie w piersi od doktora Rosenblatta, który właśnie tędy przechodził. I pan prezes cofnął się również i przez półotwarte drzwi powiedział mi, abym pierwej''pierwej'' (daw.) — najpierw. przyznał się do zbrodni. Przedtem ani jednego listu w życiu tym nie odbiorę. Od dawna już nawykłem do złego powietrza i do gorąca, jakie tu panowało — i nieustannie drżałem z zimna. Dwóch więźniów już się kilkakrotnie zmieniło, ale ja nie zwracałem na to uwagi. W tym tygodniu uwięziony tu był jakiś złodziej kieszonkowy lub włóczęga, w następnym fałszerz monety lub paser''paser'' — osoba handlująca skradzionymi przedmiotami.. Com przeżył wczoraj, o tym dziś zapomniałem. Wobec troski, jaka mnie gryzła o Miriam, wszystkie okoliczności zewnętrzne przybladły. Jedno tylko zdarzenie wraziło mi się''wrazić się'' (daw.) — wbić się. w duszę mocniej — nawet czasami jako karykatura prześladowało mnie we śnie. Stałem na desce przybitej do ściany, aby patrzeć w górę na niebo — gdy poczułem, że jakiś spiczasty przedmiot ukłuł mnie w lędźwia, a gdym zbadał rzecz, przekonałem się, że to pilnik, który mi się w kieszeń wcisnął głęboko, między kort''kort'' — rodzaj tkaniny. palta a podszewkę. Długo tam już pewnie tkwił, gdyż inaczej człowiek, który mnie rewidował, niewątpliwie by go dostrzegł. Wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni — i niebacznie''niebacznie'' — nieostrożnie. rzuciłem na swój siennik. Gdym zeszedł z deski, pilnik zniknął — i ani chwili nie wątpiłem, że tylko Lois mógł go zabrać. W parę dni później wyprowadzono go z celi, by go pomieścić o jedno piętro niżej. Niewłaściwe to — powiedział dozorca więzienny — aby dwaj znajdujący się pod śledztwem i oskarżeni o tę samą zbrodnię — to jest on i ja — siedzieli w tej samej celi. Z całego serca życzyłem sobie, aby się biednemu chłopcu — za pomocą pilnika udało wyzwolić z więzienia. ----